


To all the things I've loved the Most

by cultural_decay18



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: selfharm drugabuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultural_decay18/pseuds/cultural_decay18
Summary: drug induced stories
Kudos: 3





	To all the things I've loved the Most

I feel like I can barely breathe. Like for just a moment, everything finally stopped moving, stopped spinning, but now . . . I feel like I'm the only one that's circling the drain. My fingers are lazy, my head is putty, and my stomach is nauseous but god does this feel amazing. I know I have potential, but I also that I won't put it to good use. Im gonna be just like my mother. She couldn't help it and neither can I. But now, I can say that I don't blame her, because I'd do anything to feel like this all the time. I think that's what she wanted to, But she had two anchors now. Thats a mistake I won't repeat.


End file.
